$1,000,000
A million dollar case ($1,000,000) is the normal top prize of the American version of Deal or No Deal. Whenever boards when a top prize greater than $1,000,000 is used, $1,000,000 appears either as the second-highest amount ($1.5 million, $2 million, $2.5 million, and $3 million boards) or as the third-highest amount under a non-top prize multi-million dollar amount ($4 million, $5 million, $6 million, and Double Deal boards). During the Million Dollar Mission and the Multi-Million Dollar Madness, multiple cases (from 2 to 13) holding $1,000,000 are used in play replacing amounts on the right side of the board. Winners Four contestants have won $1,000,000, two of which played during the Million Dollar Mission. Jessica Robinson played her game on the 1st September 2008 with five $1,000,000 cases and played the game all the way to end, turning down a final offer of $561,000 and refusing to swap her case #4 to win the top prize. On the 29th October 2008, Tomorrow Rodriguez played with nine $1,000,000 cases, and won early, as she ended her game with three of the millions still in play, guaranteeing her the win.The third was Hugh M. Krochka, who won on February 13, 2007. After having the board narrowed down to $500 and $1,000,000, he received an offer of $500,000 but refused. Then he opened his case and in he found the $1,000,000. Jason Clark is the most recent $1,000,000 winner, choosing case #16 and keeping his case until the end to open it to find the large prize inside; he won on the 13th February 2017. Sellers Seventeen other contestants picked the $1,000,000 case, but left early by taking a deal. *LaKissa Bright, 26 April 2006, Dealt for $215,000 *Kimberly Chastang, 19 September 2006, Dealt for $701,000 ($4,000,000 top prize) *Tammy Fuller, 16 October 2006, Dealt for $186,000 *Tracee Jones, 30 October 2006, Dealt for $265,000 *Hugh Neisler, 14 March 2007, Dealt for $99,000 *Dave Atherton, 14 March 2007, Dealt for $81,000 (Holds record for earliest bailout, as he took the third offer) *George Barnes, 19 September 2007, Dealt for $189,000 *Alecia Whitaker, 5 October 2007, Dealt for $306,000 (M$M: Five $1,000,000 cases) *Cecil Richardson, 5 October 2007, Dealt for $310,000 (M$M: Six $1,000,000 cases; Would have swapped his $100 case for case #16, which held $1,000,000) *Wynetta Williams, 12 October 2007, Dealt for $115,000 (M$M: Eight $1,000,000 cases) *Neal Washington, 26 October 2007, Dealt for $236,000 *Jay Garrity, 21 November 2007, Dealt for $307,000 ($2,000,000 top prize) *Katie Henslin, 18 February 2008, Dealt for $449,000 (M$M: Thirteen $1,000,000 cases) *Garrett Smith, 3 March 2008, Dealt for $107,000 *Johnnie Taylor, 12 March 2008, Dealt for $216,000 *Mary Beth Holtzheimer, 24 March 2008, Dealt for $341,000 *Tommy Knowlton, 3 October 2008, Dealt for $448,000 (M$M: Five $1,000,000 cases; Would have ended game with two remaining in play) In addition to this, Matty Sollena also picked case #23, which held the $3,000,000 top prize on the season two premiere on the 18th September 2006 and sold it for $675,000. Ashley Otte also picked tray #26 (because it was a Thanksgiving special) which held the $2,000,000 top prize on the 26th November 2008 and sold it for $260,000. So not only have seventeen contestants sold the $1,000,000 case, but seventeen have sold the top prize case, (as Kimberly Chastang and Jay Garrity are exceptions) resulting in 21 picks for both. Trivia According to the 25/12/08 episode, cases 6 and 17 have held the million the most times, as each held it 25 times. YouTube Videos Jessica Robinson's win Tomorrow Rodriguez's win Hugh Krochka's win Jason Clark's Category:Money